Solo quiero que seas feliz
by LiScHaNDaI
Summary: Que te es mas importante: ¿El amor que podes llegar a sentir y ser correspondido de igual forma por una persona?, o ¿Tu futuro como tenista?¿Qué es aquello que el tenis pueda llegar a proporcionarte que el amor no?


SoLo QuiEro Que Seas FeLiZ

Fuji – Yo te amo.- le dijo con toda claridad.

Tezuka – Yo también y ya lo sabes, pero nuestro amor nunca podrá ser. – se resentía por ello.

Fuji - ¿Por qué, si dices que me amas, eso no significaría que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado? – le pregunto con una sonrisa trillada.

Tezuka – No es lo mismo. – frunció el seño.

Fuji – para mi es lo mismo y si al menos para ti no lo es, explícamelo por favor que no lo entiendo. – le pidio.

Tezuka - Veras, si yo hoy mismo me mudara a tu casa ¿acaso crees que estaría bien visto por tu familia? – le dijo con toda seriedad.

Fuji - … yo… solo se que si ellos realmente me consideran un familiar, aceptarían mi decisión y me dejarían ser feliz al lado de la persona que amo. – dijo con un hilo de voz.

Tezuka – ¿Y la sociedad¿qué piensas que dirían al vernos juntos, tomados de la mano por las calles, besándonos cada vez que queramos, en cualquier lugar¿crees qué ah esas personas les gustaría ver aquellas escenas? – su voz empezaba a quebrantajearse.

Fuji – Pues… si bien, no es necesario hacerlas en público, además si fueras una mujer, no me gustaría hacer eso en cualquier lugar. – empezó a recuperar su tonada normal.

Tezuka – Pero bien sabes que yo no podría resistirme ante una mirada tuya de por mas provocadora, no tomarte del cuello y no robarte un beso. Y eso bien lo sabes porque eres el único que me conoce plenamente. – le dijo mas decidido que nunca.

Fuji – Deseo besarte ahora, pero no puedo, no de esta forma, ya no quiero ser mas tu amigo. – le confeso.

Tezuka – Es porque ¿me odias¿Por qué con todo lo que te dije ya no me queres, yo realmente te amo y solo espero que siempre lo sepas. Pero… comprende que nunca podrémos estar juntos, solo podremos ser amigos. – en su rostro solo se hallaba tristesa.

Fuji - ¿Acaso tanto te importa el que dirán? – le dijo desafiante.

Tezuka – Aquel que tú llamas "que dirán ", es el que cuelga nuestro futuro de un hilo y es tan delgado este, que en cualquier momento se podría llegar a cortar. – bajo su mirada.

Fuji – Significa que no quieres tener un futuro con migo, entonces. – imito la expresión.

Tezuka – Nunca me referí a eso, si lo quiero pero no de la manera en que tu lo añoras. – levanto su vista para verlo a los ojos.

Fuji - Te equivocas – le devolvió la mirada.

Tezuka - ¿En qué? – arqueo una ceja.

Fuji – No es la manera que yo añoro, es nuestra manera. – le dijo con sus ojos ya abiertos.

Tezuka – No estoy de acuerdo. – desvió su mirada de aquellos penetrantes ojos que hacia que el se perdiera del mundo.

Fui - ¿Por qué? – le obligo a verlo a la cara.

Tezuka – Porque mi manera es ser tu amigo, un compañero, un consejero, un – fue interrumpido.

Fuji – ¿Consejero en qué? – le dijo asombrado.

Tezuka – En tus dudas, en tus penas, en – nuevamente fue interrumpido.

Fuji – Entonces tengo una duda acompañada de una pena. – le dijo con su eterna sonrrisa, pero esta vez era la verdadera.

Tezuka – Dime ¿Cuál es? – le pregunto, con sus ojos entre abiertos y esbozando una sonrisa.

Fuji – La duda es una que tengo hace mucho tiempo y ya me esta carcomiendo los labios el no tener una respuesta de ella y pues la pena es justamente mi duda. – le dijo manteniendo la sonrisa.

Tezuka – Específicamente¿de qué se trata tu duda? – no comprendía muy bien lo que le había dicho anteriormente.

Fuji - Antes de contártela, prométeme que solo me la responderás como un desconocido, solo como alguien que pasaba y se encontró con otro chico por accidente o por una simple casualidad de la vida. – le dijo apoyando una mano en su hombro izquierdo.

Tezuka – Como gustes, pero… para mi las casualidades no existen, siempre hay algo en la vida que las hace. – le dijo acariciando la mejilla con su mano izquierda que hace momentos la tenia en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Fuji – Entonces ¿esas dos personas se encontraron por arte de magia? – le dijo sacando su mano derecha del hombro de Kinumitsu para luego poder acariciar con esta, la mano izquierda aún posada en su mejilla.

Tezuka – Hagamos de cuenta que si. –le sonrió, apartando su mano de la cara del oji-azul, para volverla a dejar en su bolsillo izquierdo.

Fuji –Significa que ¿serás un consejero que tiene poderes? Jajaja. – le dijo sarcásticamente.

Tezuka – Capaz de cumplirte tres deseos – le confirmo.

Fuji - ¿De veras? – seguía sorprendido

Tezuka – Si. – confirmo con agachando su cara.

Fuji - ¿Cómo es eso posible? – le pregunto extrañado.

Tezuka – Solo si me cuentas tu duda lo sabrás. – dijo divertidamente.

Fuji – Pero no se si puedas comprenderla. – le dijo algo triste.

Tezuka – Solo lo sabremos si me la cuentas. – le tomo el mentón.

Fuji - ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguién? – se aparto unos pasos del.

Tezuka – Si, solo una vez. – se quedo inmóvil.

Fuji - ¿Y cómo era esa persona? – se acerco un poco mas a el para darle incomodidad.

Tezuka – Sinceramente no tenía descripción, se sentía tan bien tenerlo cerca, las charlas que teníamos siempre eran las mas sinceras nunca nos ocultamos nada, era espléndido cada momento que solíamos pasar juntos. – junto sus miradas quedando a escasos centímetros de la comisura de sus labios.

Fuji – ¿Por qué me lo dices todo en pasado? – le pregunto

Tezuka – Porque lo nuestro ya nunca volverá hacer lo mismo. – dijo largando un pequeño suspiro que el menor noto.

Fuji - ¿Y eso a qué se debe? – aumento la tonada de su voz.

Tezuka – A nuestra condición de vida social, que podría llegar a perjudicarnos mas adelante. – cerro los ojos.

Fuji - ¿Mas adelante¿Cómo? – no comprendía.

Tezuka – Si alguien llegara a vernos, sería el fin de nuestra carrera como tenistas. – volvió a dirigirle la mirada pero vio como el castaño la esquivo.

Fuji – no estoy de acuerdo… pero dime una última cosa. – con su ultima frase poso sus dos manos en el cuello del mayor.

Tezuka – Por supuesto. – lo tomo de la cintura.

Fuji – Que te es mas importante¿El amor que podes llegar a sentir y ser correspondido de igual forma por una persona, o ¿Tu futuro como tenista?

¿Qué es aquello que el tenis pueda llegar a proporcionarte que el amor no?-concluyo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tezuka – Nunca dije que el tenis fuera más importante que el amor. – Lo atrajo mas hacía si.

Fuji - entonces¿es él amor más importante para vos? – Se despego del mayor para tomar asiento en uno de los bancos que se hallaban a pasos de ellos.

Tezuka – No. – Se sentó al lado del prodigio.

Fuji - ¿Y por cuál de las dos te decides? – volteó para verlo.

Tezuka – Por ninguna, no creo que ninguna sea la mas importante ahora – Miro a ningún punto en particular, solo quiso perder su mirada en cualquier lugar que no sea en aquellos ojos de océano.

Fuji – ¿Y qué es lo mas importante para ti ahora? – Imito el gesto del mayor a excepción que este veía las ahora desiertas canchas de tenis.

Tezuka – Saber la duda que tiene una persona que acabo de conocer y así poder concederle tres deseos. – le hizo recordar el "juego" propuesto.

Fuji – ¿De verdad quieres saber su duda? – se sorprendió al notar la insistencia del castaño.

Tezuka – Más que a nada en el mundo. – giro su cabeza juntando ambas miradas.

Fuji – ¿Más que a tu propia felicidad? – hizo presente su característica sonrisa en su rostro.

Tezuka – Inclusive. – frunció sus cejas no le parecía gracioso sonreír ante tal pregunta, quería que Syu también se tomara enserio la charla.

Fuji – ¿Más que a tu fututo? – se percato de la mueca de enfado de Mitsu, y borro su sonrisa.

Tezuka – Ahora él no importa, he comprendido que ver a la persona que amas sufrir por algo o alguien es el dolor mas agonizante que uno puede experimentar en el corazón. – pudo sacar esa conclusión al comparar el rostro serio ahora presente en Suke, con el de hace unos momentos y percibió la tristeza oculta en su mirada, aquella que solo el podía ver mas halla de su característica sonrisa siempre presente.

Fuji -¿Alguna vez experimentaste otro sentimiento en tu corazón que no fuera dolor ni amor? –

Tezuka – Si. –

Fuji - ¿Cuál fue? –

Tezuka – No creo poder decírtelo con las palabras correctas pero… cariño, afecto, comprensión…No.- Se auto corrigió. – Creo que el nuevo sentimiento que hace años no experimentaba era la comprensión. –

Fuji - ¿Y por qué ese? –

Tezuka –Porque por falta de él, estuve apunto de perder algo muy imprescindible en mi vida. –

Fuji - ¿El amor? –

Tezuka – No, la confianza. –

Fuji – ¿Acaso alguien alguna vez te decepcionó?

Tezuka – Una persona que solía decir que me amaba. –

Fuji - ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? –

Tezuka – Una vida imposible. –

Fuji - ¿Y eso a que fue debido? –

Tezuka – No havia ni un día en que no me levantara y que en mi mente "él" no fuera lo primero que pensara, y viera y lo último que quisiera. –

Fuji - ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que "él" te haya decepcionado? –

Tezuka – Que hay algo que no me quiere contestar, algo que cada ve que le pregunto me contesta con otra pregunta y yo como un baka le sigo el juego, hasta que vuelvo en mi y me acuerdo que no me ha respondido la pregunta. –

Fuji - ¿Y esa pregunta cuál es? –

Tezuka – Ya la he dicho tantas veces que es raro que no la sepas¿acaso no me estuviste escuchando en todo este tiempo? –

Fuji – Cada palabra y pensamiento. –

Tezuka - ¿Qué pensamiento? – No se percato que havia vuelto a caer en la trampa del ojiazul.

Fuji – jejeje. –

Tezuka - ¿De qué te ries? –

Fuji – Es que eres tan baka a veces. –

Tezuka – ¿A si¿Será por que te amo? – estaba molesto ya se havia percatado de la broma.

Fuji – Pero si recién nos acabamos de conocer¿recuerdas? – No quería que se olvide del pequeño juego que habían propuesto.

Tezuka – Eso es lo que dice mi razón, pero mi corazón grita todo lo contrario, atrás de esa sonrisa está la persona que me gusta. – se lo dijo como si aquella sonrisa fuera su máscara.

Fuji - ¿Cómo que atrás de mi sonrisa, ella también es parte de mí. –

Tezuka – Como lo es de mi. –

Fuji - ¿Desde cuando? –

Tezuka – Desde que te conocí y ya se te cumplió tu primer deseo. –

Fuji - ¿Cuándo fue que te lo pedí? –

Tezuka – Ya te l respondí antes…. Desde que te conocí. –

Fuji – Yo no recuerdo habértelo pedido. –

Tezuka – Tu no pero, él si. –

Fuji - ¿A qué te refieres con él si? –

Tezuka – Tu corazón me lo pidió desde un principio.

Fuji - ¿Que cosa? Aún no comprendo bien. –

Tezuka – Que sonriera. –

Fuji - ¿Cuándo te pedí eso? – Repitió.

Tezuka - ¿Acaso no quieres que sonría? –

Fuji – Sabes que me encanta tu sonrisa y que es una de las pocas cosas que puedo presenciar en ti. –

Tezuka – Entonces ya esta cumplido tu primer deseo. –

Fuji - ¿Solo sonríes para mí? –

Tezuka – Solo y siempre lo hago para ti. –

Fuji – Entonces no sería un deseo de mi parte si ya hace tiempo lo venias haciendo. –

Tezuka – Si ya no quieres volver a ver mi sonrisa lo aceptare, ya no la volv –

Fuji - ¡No, saber que soy una de las pocas personas que puede sacarle una sonrisa a tu fría personalidad que por dentro en realidad es dulce y cariñosa, es lo que me maniene mi alegre sonrisa

Tezuka – Eso es lo que a mí me gustaría sacarte ahora, basta de rodeos dime tu duda. –

Fuji – De acuerdo, mi duda empieza con el deseo, el simple deseo de saber y sentir. –

Tezuka - ¿el saber y sentir que cosa? –

Fuji – Como se siente tener los labios de la persona que uno ama fundido con los propios en un dulce beso.

Tezuka - ¿Nunca antes habías besado a alguien? –

Fuji – Nunca, esa e mi duda, esa que carcome mis labios. –

Tezuka – Yo puedo sacarte esa duda, pero solo si la pides como tu segundo deseo. –

Fuji - ¿Traerías a la persona que amo hasta aquí? –

Tezuka – Solo espero que la persona que traiga sea la que vos esperabas, pero para eso yo me tendría que ir, no me gustaría estorbar. –

Fuji – Vos nunca me vas a estorbar. – Se había olvidado completamente de su "juego" con las ultimas palabras del ojimiel.

Tezuka – Pero si no me voy aquella persona nunca podrá besarte. –

Fuji – Ahora que lo pienso¿Para qué quiero que venga, si luego se iría. –

Tezuka – Acuérdate que si pides eso, aun te quedaría un ultimo deseo. –

Fuji - ¿Puedo pedir cualquier cosa? –

Tezuka – Si. –

Fuji - ¿Estás seguro que si pido que esa persona se quede a mi lado para y por siempre lo haría? –

Tezuka – Solo lo sabrás si lo pides. –

Fuji – Pero… al parecer como puedes controlar sus decisiones… no me rutaría forzarlo a nada, quiero que él también sea feliz, haciendo de su vida lo que más deseé.

Tezuka – Entonces eso quiere decir ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a sacrificar tu propia felicidad por la persona que amas? –

Fuji – Te lo responderé con mi segundo deseo. –

Tezuka – Lo siento aquel deseo ya lo pediste ahora solo te queda uno. –

Fuji - ¿Qué, pero cuand… ¡eso es trampa yo nunc!- unos dedos finos se posaron en sus labios demostrando que no había vuelta atrás.

Tezuka – Cuando pidas tu último deseo cumpliré los restantes. –

Fuji – Mi último deseo es ver feliz a la persona que amo y respetare cualquier decisión que tome, ya no lo cuestionaré más.

Y así fue como fue cumpliéndolos uno a uno.

Primero le dedico una de las sonrisas que hasta el momento el prodigio desconocía era linda ciertamente muy dulce y tierna pero a la vez tenia cierto grado ¿de perversión, si ahora que el rostro de su koi se le iva apegando mas hacia si, le notaba una mirada de por mas sensual, se ruborizo al ver aquella escena. Su buchou era realmente hermoso y se odio tanto por no haber pedido lo que realmente quería como ultimo deseo ¿ese sería el adiós para ambos¿ya nunca mas volverían a estar así de sinceros el uno con el otro, cada una de sus dudas sin respuesta, fueron apagándose, ya no quería pensar en nada solo disfrutar el momento pero, le era imprescindible no notar como unas fuertes manos se posaban en sus coloradas mejillas, estas estaban frías se notaba que la nieve comenzaba a presentarse en el cuerpo de ambos tenistas, pero las manos del mayor estaban reconfortadamente tibias y acogedoras.

Lo que vivió luego fue aun mas hermoso su segundo deseo comenzaba, unos labios chocaron con los suyos en un roce que minutos después estos comenzaron a moverse, como en una cámara lenta fue leve la inclinación al punto de que ya amos notaron que no iban a poder resistirse a las suaves atenciones del otro.

Continuara….

Nota de autora: Muchas gracias por leer este primer capitulo y bueno esperare sus review para saber si les gusto o no, alguna duda sugerencia todas seran respondidas


End file.
